The other side of the story
by A1B3
Summary: What if all those myths were not the truth what if they really were myths read to find if myths are lies or simply not the whole truth. T for mild swearing
1. Apollo bites the dust

**I don't own PJATO OR HOO so get that through your skulls people. **

**I may be male but I ain't married and I definitely don't have a son but it would be cool if I had a son. I wish I was Apollo he gets the cool car.**

Athena's PoV

"Athena, give it up. I owe you absolutely nothing, besides, _they _are going to be there."

Urghh he could be soooo annoying sometimes but I knew he was right. I didn't want to do this and I knew it was a dirty blow wayyy below the belt but hey. My daughter's LIFE was at stake.

"You know she would be dissappointe-

"_DON"T YOU DARE bring her up_"He whispered but it felt like he was shouting, his voice was deadly calm but I knew he could crush me any second.

I played my most desperate card "Your brother will be there too."

"Where and When?"

_Westover hall 9 pm_ I told him telepathically.

"I 'll be there" with that he disappeared into mist.

_**Westover hall 8:55 pm**_

_PoV of the dude who was talking with Athena_

Well, I thought, heroes just aren't the fighters they used to be. I suppose they didn't get good training but when I was 13 I could defeat the manticore easily. _Better get in there._

_**3**__**rd**__** person pov**_

Just as Annabeth was about to fall with the Manticore a flash of black and green whooshed past and suddenly Annabeth was standing next to Artemis and her Hunter. The Manticore was falling, about to teleport away when a torrent of water gushed up and pushed him onto the cliff.

All this while no one could react except Alex, the son of Poseidon hugging Annabeth and Artemis, who knew exactly what was going on, trying to think up an apology.

The Manticore lashed out, throwing spikes everywhere, but the flash of black and green zig-zagged around and the spikes impaled the Manticore at various (severely painful) places.

Then the flash of colour stopped dead still right in front of the Manticore, who was still squealing in pain, and said in a calm voice Artemis would recognize anywhere.

"You listen, and you listen hard Manticore. _You mess with my family you mess with me buddy._ Oh and by the way, leopards are better than lions."

With that the hooded figure turned into a 12ft long 8ft tall midnight black leopard speckled with wine red spots and snapped the Manticore's neck dwarfing its lion head with its massive paws.

"Lady Artemis, Hunters, Daughter of Zeus, Son of Poseidon, Son and Daughter of- oh, nevermind, Bianca, Nico, Daughter of Athena" the beast said in a gruff voice.

"Look Perseus, I uh I-" Artemis tried to say

"I don't want to hear it Artemis, what happened happened. That was like 3 millenia ago" he said as he turned back into his 18 year old form, his voice cracking.

"THAT WAS SOOOO AWESOMEEEEEEEE!" Nico di Angelo exclaimed

"No, that most certainly was not awesome Nicky, we could have died!"

Meanwhile Annabeth, Thalia and Alex were silently discussing about how the strange man had almost spilled the parentage of the 2 new halfbloods.

"But that Artemis person made the helicopter explode and the other dude turned all beast and-

"Hunters make camp, explain to the new demigods what is going on, treat any injuries, and yes also the males."

_**After everyone was healed in the middle of camp**_

"How dare you disrupt our hunt you filthy creature"

"If it were not for me you would have lost the girl and the Manticore would have gotten away"

"I suppose you only care about the girl for obviously disgusting reaso-

"I wouldn't talk nightshade, you did the same for _him,_ and I was _forced_ to save your sorry asses"

"Enough! Zoë explain our offer to Bianca. Perseus, I wish to speak to you in private."

"Now, what is it?" Perseus said, in between some trees

"Look I'm sorry about what happened to, to her"

"I'm Sorry too" he smirked laughing dryly

"Look, you have all rights to hate me insult and ignore everything I ask you to do. But please, look out for my hunters for me, I'm begging you. I'll owe you big time."

"Why? Can't you- oh you're going to- but- You should know, the ophiotaurus will only appear to a child of the big three. More specifically the child of th-

"I have to try percy."

"You're wasting your time. Besides your hunters would kill you if you sent them to-

"It's the only way."

"You do know that it could be a trap"

"Why would you care? I thought you hated me"

"I have come to terms with her death. I realize that it wasn't your fault, I should've explained why."

"Let me guess, she talked to you?"

"Yeah" Percy said "She … I guess you're right"

"My brother approaches" Artemis sighed "we should go"

They walked back to see Apollo land

"Hey little sis, hows it- Perce!"

He then proceeded to hug (choke the death out of) Percy

"So you drive the sun?" Nico exclaimed

"Nico, Lord Apollo drives the sun chariot, not the sun?" chided Bianca, who seemed to have a new silvery glow around her.

"Nice car" alex commented

"I know, the spyder is awesome" Apollo bragged

"Pschhh, puh-lease my aventador is soo much better. Oh and you are gonna have to change into shuttle bus mode to fit all the hunters and half-bloods." Percy said triumphantly.

"Aww"

"you have your own car" Nico said, awestruck

"Yeah, you can ride with me if you want."

Perseus whistled and the shadows within 50 feet swirled into a vortex spinning faster and eventually glowing. When they faded there was a_** (for pic look at: /tron_legacy_lambo_digitalized_supercars_lamborghini_aventador_modified_light_ )**_ left behind

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T!" Nico Squeled

Artemis muttered something that sounded like _Boys and their toys_.

"Race you there cuz"

"You are so on"

Apollo's spyder beeped and he reluctantly turned it into a shuttle bus.

"So nico, Me or hot boy in his bus?"

"LAMBO ALL THE WAYYY"

"Get ready to bite the dust Apollo!"

"Not in this millennia" he retorted as Artemis sprinted off and everyone filed into the bus.

"Hey nico, you comin or what."

Nico practically dived in and Apollo zoomed off.

"Let's get them" Percy revved the engine.

_**Nico's Pov**_

It was soo awesome Perseus drove straight across the oceans if it was nothing and I was whooping with delight the sea spray splashing refreshingly on me face

Half-way-at least that's what the gps said-Percy threw a coin into the spray and muttered some type of incantation and A view from inside the bus in front of Apollo appeared infront of us.

"I swear bro, if I was in sports car mode I would crush you" Apollo growled

"No way man! Besides I could go a lot faster."

"Show me cuz, you don't have the guts"

"Your gonna eat your words"

And he moved the gearstick from 8 to EX

"What is EX?" I asked him

"My special secret" was my answer

Suddenly we were literally flying across the water and I heard a boom somewhere behind and a few Islands crumbled.

10 seconds later we were zooming across a farm road and we came to a screeching stop (his foot was on the brake for a good 30 seconds) infront of a huge house.

Apollo- who was still on that rainbow message-muttered a few curses in some strange language which I somehow under stood.

Percy-who was cracking up- said "Dude, Nico's a little kid. He shouldn't be hearing this kind of language.

As we got out of the awesome Lamborghini a smoking bus careened down the hill.

Wait a sec, we didn't go over a hill. I looked back and saw a smoking aventador shaped hole in the middle of the hill.

**Do ya like it? Is it good/bad? Comment follow fav pls**

**THNX Peace out**


	2. Nico goes beast ish

**Sorry I didn't include it but in the last chapter it was Artemis who got mad and shouted Enough**

Zoe pov

That stupid man had to suggest a race and get 4 hunters sick 3 with broken bones and 10 a nervous wreck that wouldn't even get out of the bus until they were dragged out, not necessarily in that order.

"Τι στο διάολο ήταν αυτό για σένα μικρό κομμάτι της-

"Chill Zoe, your hunters will be fine, and what happened to women being better than men? Alex seems fine although he was in uncle's territory, although I will apologize to Thalia because… well it's not in my place to tell you. And watch your language you are infecting little kids with something worse than the campers are."

"Of course it isn't you dirty little-

"I said _watch your tongue or I swear I will cut it out_! I already hate you; don't give me a reason to kill you"

Alex, Annabeth, Apollo, and Grover were coaxing Thalia out of the bus

"The feeling is mutual, creature"

How dare him! The bastard will pay, He has disrespected the hunters of Artemis one time too many. For that he shall pay dearly.

I led the rest of the hunters to cabin 8 before the lovesick satyr started getting moony eyed.

**Percy's Point of View**

Someone needs to teach that bitch when to shut her mouth. Nico does not need that kind of language, what he needs right now is comfort, he just basically lost his sister and he doesn't even know about it.

"Look Nico-

"Did you really mean it?" he blurted out "About what you said, would you kill her?"

"I don't know Nico." I sighed; I hated lying to the kid. I knew that there was no doubt in my mind, If I hadn't promised artemis to keep them safe I would've killed her then and there, painlessly of course.

"Here," I offered "Let me try and get Thalia outside.

I walked into the bus, trying to ignore the innocence of Nico's stare.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid you know. It's in the human nature to be scared. No one has no fears. I have fears to."

"Thalia, there's nothing to be ashamed of." I said, trying to calm her sobs by placing my hand on her shoulder. "Just because you are Zeus's daughter, doesn't mean you can't be afraid of heights. I'm a son of Poseidon and I was afraid of water once. Water took my mother."

"Really," she mumbled, lifting her head up.

"Yeah, I hated water, I hated my dad, I fell into hatred and resentment, in the end that's how I lost my sister."

"I- I lost my bo broth brother, h- he he w wwas only 2"

"Thalia, your brother, he- was he by any chance Jaso-

"I want to go out now."

"Alright"

Shakily she stood up. When she took her first step she almost fell over but her face hardened and she steadied herself. She walked out of the bus, leaving me wondering how the heck I ha-

"um Percy, I kind of need to go now."

"Oh, right sorry"

I walked out to find Chiron outside along with Nico

I whistled and my car melted into shadows.

"Chiron"

"Have you-

"Yes, I have."

"Then I shall go."

"Um Perseus-

"You can call me Percy"

"Percy, can you teach me to fight, like you did."

"I really don't-sure, I could train you" I amended seeing the look of pure sadness on his face and realizing he understood that he couldn't see his sister anymore.

"Great" he exclaimed full of excitement "when do we start?"

"If you want, now!"

_At the beach_

"First lesson, you control your ADHD your ADHD doesn't control you" I said "I want you to look at me and tell me what you see."

"I see you"

"No no, I mean do I have any weapons, any armor, anything suspicious.

"Um nothing,"

"Look, my tooth necklace if I detatched the toth and threw it at your jugular you would be dead in 3 seconds. Anything else."

"Um your chains."

"Good, what else?"

"You have a is that a dagger up your sleeve?"

"Keep going.."

"Your left pant pocket is bulging slightly"

"You have keen eyes. That is a smoke grenade."

"Two switchblades strapped to your pant, the spikes on your wrist cuff look quit sharp"

"Thre blades actually, and the spikes are titanium."

"So did I do good?"

"Yes, Lesson number 2. What is my greatest weapon?"

"That you can turn into a giant leopard?"

"Physically yes but It isn't my greatest weapon."

"Your dagger."

"No," I sighed "you are thinking too literally. Anyone's greatest weapon is their mind. I control my demigod powers with my mind, I train and learn with my mind. I have skill in my mind Nico. If someone steals my blade, They won't have my skill with it."

"Okay, I get it"

Sensing Nico's restlessness said "Would you like to train with a weapon now?"

"Yeah!" he said punching the air.

"What would you prefer sword or dagger."

"A sword"

I stuck my hand into the water and made an ice sword

"Cool" he commented picking it up.

"I'll make it gradually heavier until I think you are ready to handle a real celestial bronze sword"

"How long will that take?"

"Let's find out" with that I gave him a crash course on sword wielding and started some basic maneuvers.

_28 days later_

"Duck, slash, now parry, sidestep, jump back, stab, slash upwards, duck, roll left, punch, roll, stab, kick"

"Good job, you lasted 10 minutes." I said calling break

"Yeah, well I was taught by the best."

"I ain't the best Nico."

"Well you're pretty close the way I see it."

"You are pretty good too, considering you only trained for a couple weeks."

"Do you think I'll be able to take on those hunters tomorrow?" He asked eagerly

"2 or 3 easily if you are on close combat, which reminds me, you must train your senses."

"How?"

"First let me demonstrate, you have perfected throwing knives."

He nodded enthusiastically

"Alright, I will stand here with a blindfold."

"I want you, Nico to throw a knife at me from wherever you want."

**Nico's Pov**

WHAT! I knew Percy was good but blindfolded?

I knew something was up though because he knew I could throw accurately cuz the Aphrodite kids called me a cute little baby and ended up with knivesin the worst places possible.

But I was still wary so I threw the knife slightly off target. In one swift move he twirled around and caught it by the blade, right between his fingers. "Next time throw it on target and move around, make it harder for me to judge where the knife will come from."

After deflecting or catching almost all of my knives(he dodged 1) he then said "Attack me with your sword Nico."

"No." I said "I'm not going to kill you, catching knives is one thing but fighting blindfolded? That's suicide"

"Trust me Nico, I know what I'm doing"

"Fine" I said, knowing better than to cross him, especially after that punishment of 50 push-ups

I attacked him and he blocked and parried perfectly, It was almost as if he could see through that blind fold

In a flash he disarmed me and had his sword at my chest, and I knew, if Alex and Thalia were the best fighters he could defeat all of camp with ease, maybe even Chiron.

"Nico, if you were outnumbered, unless the attackers were stupid, or you were really lucky, someone could stab you in the back and you would still be fighting the guy in the front trying to defeat him/her"

"So I should be able know where my opponents are and what they are doing."

"Exactly, Thanks to ADHD some demigods like Alex can already partially do that. But demigods are _Half God_ so they have better than normal senses. Meditating helps unlock these senses"

"Nico, I want you to remember the first lesson and control your ADHD to help you instead of hampering you."

"Use it to explore your surroundings, sit still and know everything around you, close your eyes and go with the flow. Let your senses help you Nico."

_**Percy's PoV**_

He hesitantly sat down and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. I hated doing this but as I scanned his mind and waited for him to settle into a trance I wondered what dirty tricks the hunters had planned for capture the flag.

When he was in deep meditation I threw an ice knife knowing I could melt it any second, but I didn't need to because as I expected; without thinking he jumped up drawing his sword and deflecting the dagger.

"How did I-

"You used your godly side Nico. All of us Half-Bloods are literally half god. This technique will help against enemies like the Manticore and especially against the hunters who prefer using stealth and bows and arrows."

"So, what now?"

"Now, we have some fun with the campers."

"How?"

"Watch and learn."

_**AT the sword arena**_

"Keep going guys 50 more repetitions, Remember; we have to beat the hunters." Thalia encouraged as the Demeter and Hermes campers practiced sword technique.

"Hey Thalia," I called out

"Oh, hi perseus."

"Call me Percy, and um could me and Nico here spar with a few campers?" I asked hopefully

"Of course, but isn't Nico a little too youn-

"I am not a little boy, in fact I challenge you to a duel for that insult" Nico retorted.

"Uh Nico, I wouldn't get too- I tried to warn Nico but I was interrupted by Thalia

"Fine, you're sooo on." She sneered. The other campers were wondering what the heck they were meant to do but I eventually rounded them up into a rough circle surrounding the two of them.

"Hey Annabeth, what's going on?" Alex asked Annabeth as they walked into the sword arena.

"I don't- oh looks like Thalia is dueling someone"

"Hey guys" one of the Hermes campers called "get over here."

When everyone was settled down, and all bets were made "I'll referee" I said.

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

Nico immediately backed off, and drew his dual ice swords. Thalia jumped back, whipped out her throwing knives and started throwing. But she was pissed so half of them were off-target. Easily deflecting or dodging the knives, Nico jumped onto the offensive and kicked her bracelet/shield aside without even shivering at Medusa's face.

Of course I expected nothing less, I had been training him non-stop 12 hours a day, 6 days a week.

Thalia rolled aside as Nico ruthlessly stabbed and slashed, not even giving her a chance to draw her spear. Thalia called lightning from behind so he had no warning (or so she thought).

Nico rolled forward dodging the lightning and came up with his sword at her neck.

"_Yield._" He said in his most menacing voice.

"Good job Nico, but you should've taken the opening when you kicked Thalia's shield." I said

"Wow pinecone face how does it feel to be beat by a 10 year old?" Alex snickered jokingly

"Shut it Kelp head!"

"No can do, Lightning bug"

"I wouldn't be so sure Aquaboy"

"We'll see birdbrain"

"Definitely, fish face."

"Um guys, you can stop now." Annabeth said awkwardly.

_**The day of Capture the flag. (2 days later)**_

"Alright everyone, as you all know the hunters are here and thus we shall have our honorary game of Capture the flag. Hopefully with the help of our new acquaintance who I believe is with the campers we shall –for once- beat the hunters. To the gods!"

Everyone repeated Chiron's chant (the to the gods part)

_**After dinner in the forest Nico's PoV**_

I can't wait, Percy said that he would get the flag and every single camper should defend. I was on border patrol so I would stand by the cree- a conch horn interrupted my thoughts.

I waved to Percy as he transformed and leaped over the creek in a single bound. Border Patrol was pretty boring.

I could hear the occasional scream and the sound of what I thought were hunters being mutilated by my giant leopard friend.

"Hello boy," I recognized that voice. It was that Persian princess girl who argued with percy.

"You should hope your mentor trained you well." Another hunter said as 5 hunters popped out surrounding me and 2 perched on trees.

_Shit! _I cursed mentally. I should've used my senses.

Suddenly they started to attack me and I remembered what Percy said. The hunters would be easier to take on in close combat. I quickly disarmed one, kicking the one behind me in the shin. Cutting down a couple arrows I sensed one of them sneaking behind me and threw an ice knife at her. Good thing Percy decided to take me to his armory hideout where he had enchanted ice weapons which were incredibly light yet unbreakable and unmeltable.

Eventually ony the princess girl and her other friend in the tree were left. I could tell from the looks on their faces that they were impressed but they also could fire a lot faster.

"Get ready to die _Boy_" the tiara girl hissed.

"Hey Zoe, I'm pretty sure your huntress friends are looking for this" a voice interrupted before they could maim me seriously.

I turned to find Percy spinning the flag around like a Judo stick.

"You will never get back to your side." The other Hunter said

"Watch me" was Percy's reply as he disappeared and reappeared right next to me. Blocking arrows with the flag's pole and basically protecting the 2 of us until Chiron shouted

"The game is won. For the first time in over 3000 years, CAMPERS WIN!"

Cheers were heard along with groans as everyone gathered around; the flag shimmered and was replaced with a flag of a trident with intertwined snakes and surrounded by swirling shadows. The background was a blazing Leopard skin on fire.

Then suddenly the whole place was surrounded by green smoke and a raspy voice said:

_6 shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

_Without the blest they all shall fail_

_To free the goddess residing in jail_

_Death shall invoke the dark one's rage_

_But if he isn't calmed all will not age _

We found a mummified body spouting green smoke, sitting on a (some people called it an oracle or something) and Grover and Alex were elected to take it back.

_**At the War council**_

"I still don't get why-

"Nico has to be here. He _is _a cabin counselor"

"No he-

"Zoe, Percy, there is no point in pointless arguing. The point is we have another prophecy to deal with." Chiron said walking in "So let's get started,"

**LIKE/HATE review fav follow and read  
THNX**

**PEACE**

**Is awesome**


	3. My heavily armed friends kill a kitty

**Hi **

**Chapter 3 here Percy's pov**

"Any ideas?" Chiron said looking around.

"I'm going because I'm the blest." I said

"Yeah and I'm going, anything for Lady Artemis." Grover practically squeled.

"How do you know its lady Artemis who is captured?" I asked suspiciously

"Oh, he um stalk- uh err I mean he overheard some hunters talking about Artemis missing." Alex said, filling us in.

"How dare thou spy on us!" Zoe screamed

"Anyway, I'm going so that leaves 3 more spaces." Alex stated

"Oh no, it is bad enough we have to take the satyr, let alone _him_! I will not have us take a _male_ unless absolutely necessary." Zoe hissed.

"I'm going." Alex insisted "I have to go, I just have a feeling."

"No, we will discuss this topic no further."

"I'll go, that makes it 3 campers, well ish" Thalia said cautiously glancing at me "and 3 hunters."

"I will take Phoebe and Bianca."

"Well, now that that's settled, Let us supply our questers as best we can. You 6 will leave at dawn tomorrow."

"But Chiron, I-

"Enough child, we will discuss this at a later point." Chiron said trying to console Alex.

_**Nico's PoV**_

I tried not to shed any tears, Bianca, my sister, was going on a life threatening quest tosave her patron, as a hunter of artemis she also couldn't have any contact with me.

No, don't think like that, Percy was there, so was Alex and Grover and Thalia. They would take care of her.

"Nico, it is okay to cry sometimes, you aren't an emotionless coldhearted warrior, at least not yet. But it _is_ okay to cry every once in a while, if you are sad, cry, if you are happy, smile, if you are angry, frown. It's okay to show emotion. You're only 10 Nico." Percy said, trying to console me and it worked.

"Thanks Percy. Thanks a lot"

"Hey, no probs man, that's what I'm here for."

"One last ride, What say?"

Where to Nico?"

"DC"

"Well then" he said whistling, "get in!"

The joyride was awesome. Percy even let me steer, until I destroyed a couple of hotels, trashed 3 other cars, and almost kill 8 pedestrians. Percy took the wheel after that.

We totally ruled the roads. Almost everywhere we went wolf whistles and cheering followed. It was almost midnight when we got back to camp.

"Hey Nico, I'm pretty sure my Dad wouldn't mind if you slept in his cabin with me."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"SWEET, no more crammed up Hermes cabin. WOOHOO!"

"Uh Nico, the harpies _will_ eat you if you break curfew and curfew was 3 hours ago."

"Let's go." I whispered.

_**Next day**_

"We've been looking for him everywhere Chi-

"Who's missing?" I asked interrupting Chiron and a Hermes counselor either Connor or Travis. Most of the Campers had finished breakfast, but hey a kids gotta get his beauty sleep

"You are er were." I think it was Travis said.

"Good Morning Nico." Percy greeted warmly.

"Good Morn- shouldn't you be on the quest?"

"Yeah um Nico, the… someone coughstollscough accidentally dropped some centaur blood on this t-shirt which phoebe got from the camp store and she can't-

"Let us depart from this horrid excuse of a camp" Zoe said marching to the strawberry vans with the rest of the questers following.

Ouch I thought, that's gonna hurt Chiron bad. And as I looked his way I saw a flash of pain flicker onto his face.

_**Percy's PoV**_

Zoe seriously needs to get a brain I look older than she does and I can drive but nooo, she has to go all prissy and hog the wheel.

Naturally, I got out and called my awesome car _**(Again image of the car is:**_ _** /tron_legacy_lambo_digitalized_supercars_lamborghini_aventador_modified_light_ **__**back to the story)**_ and zoomed ahead, taunting Zoe and eventually she crashed.

Thus I was elected to drive and no one found out I had made Zoe crash.

We decided to take a break at the Smithsonian when I sensed a Titan's presence.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about thi-

"Oh shut up insolent boy" Zoe said interrupting me "We will stop here and Grover will perform his tracking spell."

So we went in and yeah I knew it was a bad idea. Alex came rushing in panting. "General… Skeletons… A playmate…"

After he explained we started discussing how to escape and where to go (basically Zoe yelling at Alex and insisting we go west) when-

**ROAR**

The Nemean lion charged in through the wall, knocking down a couple of space ships.

"Split up, I'll distract it while you guys think of how to kill it." I shouted, transforming into a leopard half-way.

From the corner of my eye (and my awesome senses) I could tell Thalia and Zoe were arguing, Bianca and Grover were watching awkwardly trying to stop them every now and then. Alex was… running away.

I focused back on the lion and started engaging it Cat to Cat. It had the advantage when it came to brute strength and on defense but my size, speed and agility gave me the edge, eventually I pinned it down and trapped it in a Water Web.

One of my special moves when I transform water vapour into water, weave it into a web around the creature, and then harden it. Using my willpower I could keep it from breaking against a Lydian drakon for 30 minutes max.

"Hey Perseus," Alex called his arm stacked with silvery packets "think you can get it to open its mouth?"

"Sure." I said starting to make the web tighten.

"Zoe, Bianca, aim for the eyes and mouth."

The lion's eyes widened a bit and it growled annoyed. I clenched my fist and the web contracted at an alarming rate, reacting almost as fast as my fist.

The hunters shot it's eye and it roared in outrage. Alex then had a clear shot and threw the silvery packets (which I now realized were space food) getting the lion to gag and then threw his sword which I recognized as _Anaklusmos_.

I gave one last squeeze and all that was left was a lion pelt which melted into a brown duster coat thing. I threw it at Alex along with his pen.

"Your sword killed it." I told him when he sent me a confused look

"But you were the only one who actually fought the lio-

"But I didn't kill it." I insisted forcing Alex take the cape thing.

**THNX PEACE**


End file.
